leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Manaless
A champion that is manaless does not use nor benefit from mana or mana regeneration. To date, there are 19 champions that do not use mana. Of the champions the do not use mana, some utilize an alternative resource to cast their abilities. This includes: *Health: , , , and *Energy: , , , and The remaining manaless champions have no costs related to their abilities. * * * * * * * * * Alternative Gating Mechanics In place of a resource, there are a number of alternative mechanics that gate the availability of a champion's abilities. Blood Well Unique to , acts as a health reserve should Aatrox take lethal damage - reviving him with an amount of health equal to the Blood Well's contents plus a base amount. The revival effect has a cooldown, and the current amount in the reserve is colored red or white depending on whether or not the effect is available. Aatrox fills the Blood Well by casting his abilities, with 100% of the health cost being stored in the Blood Well. The Blood Well slowly depletes if Aatrox has not taken damage recently. Aatrox also gains bonus attack speed based on the contents of his current Blood Well, regardless of whether the revival effect is available. Ferocity Unique to , Ferocity is generated whenever Rengar lands an ability. Rengar can have up to 5 Ferocity, and having maximum Ferocity allows Rengar to use one of his empowered abilities. Rengar's resource bar is divided into 5 sections that appear as he gains 5 Ferocity. While Rengar has between 1 and 4 Ferocity, the sections are colored white. Upon reaching 5 Ferocity, the sections are colored orange. Flow Unique to , Flow is generated by movement. Maximum Flow is required to use . Flow is represented in Yasuo's resource bar and is colored grey while charging, and white once full to indicate it's a shield (as with ). Fury Fury behaves uniquely on each champion that utilizes it. The only consistent features are that each champion can generate fury on-hit, and the resource bar is colored red. ; :Renekton's Fury is generated whenever he attacks an enemy and per enemy hit by . Having more than 50 Fury will empower Renekton's next ability at the cost of 50 Fury. Renekton's Fury will slowly deplete if he has not been in combat for 12 seconds. ; :Shyvana does not have access to Fury until she has ranked . Shyvana's Fury generates passively and whenever she attacks an enemy. 100 Fury is required to activate , but activation does not instantly consume all her Fury - instead, it depletes slowly until it runs out. Shyvana can still generate Fury with her basic attacks while it is depleting. ; :Trydnamere's Fury is not required to activate any of his abilities, but grants him bonus critical strike chance based on his current Fury and activating will consume his current fury to empower it healing effect. Tryndamere generates Fury whenever he damages an enemy with his basic attacks or abilities, and whenever he kills a unit. Tryndamere's Fury will deplete if he has not been in combat for 8 seconds. Heat Unique to , Heat is generated whenever he casts one his basic abilities. Heat rapidly depletes if Rumble has not cast an ability in the last 4 seconds. Rumble gains different effects depending on his current Heat. Heat is displayed in Rumble's secondary resource bar, and is colored differently depending on the current amount. * 0 – 49 heat — No effect. * 50 – 99 heat — Danger Zone. abilities gain additional effects. * 100 heat — Overheat. is silenced and his basic attacks deal additional damage until his heat reaches 0. Trivia * is the only non-resource or alternative gating mechanic that is displayed in the resource bar. **It is currently being considered to have charges displayed in the resource bar, in a visually similar manner to Rengar's Ferocity. RicklessAbandon commenting on Riven's Runic Blade If this change passes, similar changes may also be applied to similar mechanics (such as ). *When the mechanic was unique to Renekton, Fury was known as "Rage". *When was first released, she was not technically classified as manaless - she simply had 0 (+0) base mana and 0 (+0) base mana regeneration. She could purchase mana and it would be represented in her resource bar - allowing her to use and benefit from items such as and . This was hotfixed shortly after. References es:Manaless fr:Sans mana zh:Manaless Category:Gameplay elements